


Hopeless

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [27]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: "You love me, right?" chloe/nathan





	

Chloe thought that she should’ve been the one questioning it, after all, the tensions in the past, but there’s a hollow look in Nathan’s blue eyes that makes her gut sink as she listens to him whisper in the darkness between them.

“You… love me, right?” Nathan had asked, his eyes fixated on the window, staring out at the road below, illuminated by the streetlight’s reflection on the window. He looked strange like that, bathed in shadows and so very _mournful_.

His usually bright and intelligent gaze is muted, dull and tired, his eyes painted with dark circles underneath his skin. He looks different, thinner almost, and Chloe knows that he’s running himself into the ground, but she _doesn’t_ know how to bring up back to his senses.

It makes her feel helpless, which makes her feel angry. She doesn’t know is she should be angry at herself, or angry at Nathan - or maybe just _angry_ at their cruel twist of fate which befell Nathan.

“Of course, darling,” She breathes, hesitating before she crossed the distance between them, her hand smoothing over his shoulders. “I love you to the moon and back, Nate… you know that,” She stresses, resting her forehead against his back as he just stares out the window silently once more, lost amidst his own thoughts.

Her throat is tight, but she merely squeezes him closer, trying to pull him back, but she could feel the man sinking deeper and deeper, and _this time_ , she doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to break the surface again.

**Author's Note:**

> :/


End file.
